Isolation
by Mint Mochi
Summary: Iceland is a country out all by himself with Mr. Puffin at his side. When he goes to a conference with the other Nordic countries, he discovers that he isn't as alone as he thought he was...
1. Chapter 1

**Isolation**

**by Mint Mochi**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Being a small country was never fun. You were constantly tormented by larger countries like America, Russia, and even England sometimes. But what if you were different?

Isolated?

A small country out in the ocean, not part of the European Union, not part of North America, but…just by yourself? You had one or two friends, but people would think of them weird – because they were _animals. _Maybe you just didn't have friends after all.

Iceland could relate. Nobody around to entertain him, he spent his days sitting on the rocky surface of his country and observe the volcanic activity that was battering his country. On his shoulder was Mr. Puffin and on the right side was a small plastic bag filled with licorice. Popping the hard black pieces of candy in his mouth, grunting. Not only did winters at his country make him awfully sleepy, but it confused him an awful lot, like predicting which times to fall asleep and when to wake up without it feeling like waking up at nine at night.

What could possibly topple off this grumpy Icelandic? Another Nordic meeting. He always despised them – Norway forcing Iceland to call him "Big Brother", Denmark beating down the two brothers, even Sweden taking sides during the fight. When Iceland headed for the door, he overheard the Dane mentioning another Nordic country that would show up, a country that Denmark was ruling.

"Anoder country like him," Iceland puffed. "Tomorrow will surely be hell."

Mr. Puffin flew off of his shoulder and landed in front of him. "Don't be such a judgmental punk!" he chirped.

"And dat's coming from 'ye?" Iceland teased.

"Shut up."

* * *

I open one of my blue eyes, close it, and turn over, pulling the covers over my head. Even though it was morning, it was still dark outside. Actually, the sun wouldn't show until spring, and it would only rise for a few hours before disappearing behind the horizon. Then, during the summer, the sun would _never _leave. It was something I had to live with.

I feel a lump pushing down on the covers. I kick it a bit. "G'off, sheep. What'd I tell 'ye about sleeping on d'bed?" I groan, half asleep. I kick the animal off my bed. "You're like a cat, y'know dat?" I smirk. I sit up and stretch, letting out a loud yawn. I glance at the clock: 8:00 A.M. Figures, since I'm not really a morning person. Wait…eight A.M.?

I was late.

I jump out of my bed and sprint to the bathroom to fix myself up. I had to be at Denmark's house by nine. I knew I couldn't make it in time but better be five minutes late than an hour late, am I right?

I spot the sheep from the corner of my eye walking past the doorway. "AHA!" I point, my toothbrush on the right side of my mouth. "You're the idiot dat didn't let me sleep!" I shout. Like a normal animal, the sheep just looked at me, then walked off. "How did I get s'many of 'em in m'house in the first place?" I asked.

* * *

"Crap, I'm late," I say to myself as I run across the icy rock road to Denmark's house. My view was slightly covered with snowflakes, emphasizing the arrival of winter. With my messenger bag hitting my leg as I ran through and my red-blue-and-white striped scarf, I felt awkward running. I spotted the Dane's house. Picking up my speed (which was a big mistake) I reach my hands out to knock on the door. Before I know it, I'm slipping on the rocky sidewalk which leads right to Denmark's house. I slam into the door, twisting the knob and falling in. "I-I'm here!" I say cheekily. I look up to see a table, where five other countries were sitting at, all of them looking at me.

"She's obviously yours," one of them scoffed at Denmark. The boy had light blonde hair with a curl sticking out the side and a yellow cross by the side. He had large, empty dark blue eyes that seemed a bit scary at first – but like my boss always said; never judge anyone by their cover, especially another country.

"Oh, hallo Faroe Islands," the boy with wild blonde hair and blue eyes – Denmark, snickered. "It's about time you comes to one of our meetings!"

"I-I know," I quiver. I felt really nervous with those significant countries gazing at me. I couldn't even put words together – maybe this is why I haven't come back to one of the meetings for the longest time. My past self was actually smart! As I've heard that most people want to hit their childhood choices with a lead pipe, I guess mine are worth keeping.

"Faroe Islands, eh?" A boy with blonde hair and chocolate eyes stood up and waved. "Hallo, I'm Finland! You can also call me Tino!" the cheerful boy chirped. "It's been such a long time, you've probably forgotten most of our names, haven't you?"

I nod nervously, knowing that if I try to speak I'd sound like a complete fool.

"Well, just in case you forgot, I am the amazing Denmark – or Mathias. Whatever you want to calls me!" Denmark announced.

"She should already know," the boy with the curl said. "I mean, she is now part of your annoying kingdom. I'm Norway, also known as Lukas." This Norwegian didn't seem to like the Dane that much.

The man with glasses and the trademark Nordic blonde hair looked down at me. "I'm Sweden," he says with a thunderous voice, which made me jump a bit. "That's m'wife," he said, pointing at Finland. Tino's face grew pale and he began to shake.

I look over to the last of the Nordics who hasn't spoken yet. He had the lightest hair of all the boys. He had violet orbs and wore a brown jacket overlapping a white shirt with ribbons and wore matching white gloves, like the ones I wore. He seemed so familiar – I just couldn't place it. No, not like I've seen him at the previous meeting, but…long before that. As we both stare at each other, I finally gather up the courage to introduce myself. "I-I'm Faroe Islands. My human name is L-Lara," I allege.

"Hullo. I'm Iceland, also known as Emil," the Icelandic said. I spotted a puffin on the table next to him and recognize the bird.

Pointing at it with wide eyes, I feel a bit surprised by its presence. On my island, we ate puffins on special occasions. I was about to mention that, but I remembered that he could be judgmental and take that the wrong way. I decide to keep my mouth shut and sit down next to him (well, it was the only seat left anyways.)

After about half an hour of talking, I grew tired. My eyes grew heavier and my head dropped down on my arms, putting me in a deep slumber.

* * *

**Author Note: Hey guys, this is my first Hetalia fanfiction I'm posting ^^ I'll be working on a Spamano fic at the same time. Warning! This story will have Iceland x OC ;w; (It's historically accurate though D:) Otherwise, enjoy~!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

It was long before I realized that I was asleep. I woke up, my blue eyes widened and wondering where I was since my mind had dozed off so much that my surroundings seemed so unfamiliar to me. This was caused from my lack of sleep I have gotten over the past few days. My house was located above Scotland and below Iceland's; I got my share of the midnight sun and not being able to see the sun during winter, which always confused my body.

I was lying on the couch, still in question who had placed me there. I poked my head out and spotted Denmark chugging down a beer from a mug while smirking as the rest of the Nordic men were having a conversation. I stand up and walk over, turning a bit red from embarrassment.

"Look who's up and at it!" Denmark exclaimed, slamming his alcoholic beverage down onto the wooden table and beaming. I just ignore him. He could be so annoying sometimes! Over the past few years I have learned how to keep my mouth shut around him, no matter how impossible it may seem. I pull out a chair and sit down, grumbling.

Take it from me - there was nothing worse than being a country. Sure, I could meet other countries and learn about other cultures. That would be amazing - if my name was, for example, Italy. That guy was always surrounded by other countries!

My blue orbs focus out the window. The night canvas was tinted with a small aqua color splash through the night sky. The sky was not full of stars like in movies - the city's lights were bright enough to conceal these wonders of nature. I puffed my cheek, since from my island I could see the stars pretty clearly in the countryside. I rest my face in my white gloved hands and let out a sigh as my thoughts explore the wonders of the outside world. Why was I not out there, exploring the vast lands of the world instead of dying internally within the walls of this room?

I stand up, pushing the chair out from behind me and press my gloved hands onto the table. My eyes were narrowed at Mathias, who was mainly to blame in this situation. I let out a small 'um' noise to capture the Nordics' attention, with no success. "I'm going to leave now. This was really pointless," I mutter, leaving my spot and pushing the chair in. I hear my knee-length white boots click against the floor as I leave in frustration.

I open the door, a cold gust swerved through the door, nearly knocking me off my feet. I push myself against the wind and scan my surroundings as I close the wooden door behind me. The clouds emptied their contents onto Denmark's homeland, the snowflakes feeling like small shards of glass against my soft, delicate skin. I trot down the icy walkway and through the roads, not having a clue where I was going. The piercing shards of delicate snowflakes contacted my cheeks and forehead enough that my skin grew numb from it.

With no luck of finding any way back to getting home, I lean against a brick wall, crossing my arms and letting out a sigh muffled by my scarf. I look in both directions; I knew that either way I would not be getting home soon. I slide down so that my knees are touching my chest, warming me up. "That was a bad idea..." I tell myself, exhaling.

"'Ello?"

I look up from my misery to meet eyes with a pair of violet ones that seemed familiar to me. My vision zoomed out and I realized that Iceland was towering over me, his hair and brown jacket dotted with snowflakes. For some odd reason I felt severely uncomfortable in this position, with him above me like this. No point in moving now though, since shifting now would have made this situation even more awkward. "H-hi..." I say, feeling my cheeks turn red for some odd reason. Why was I blushing?

"Are ye' lost?" he asked.

I was about to say 'no', but then I realized that if I would say that, I would sound extremely stupid. Why would I lie to him? He could help me get back home! And if I would just lie, I would most likely freeze my butt out here. With a bit of shame, I nodded. "I don't know where my house is..." I bite my lip, which was shielded under my red, blue, and white striped scarf, thank goodness. I could always hide my humiliated face behind that scarf.

He looked away, lowering his eyes, and held out his white gloved hand. I reach out and touch it with my gloved hand, feeling an electric feeling travel through my body. Suddenly, my legs turned into jelly and I felt myself using the brick wall to assist me to get up. Why was I acting so strange around this country? As soon as I regained balance on my feet, he began walking off - I followed him.

"Look, I don't know where 'ye live, but 'ye can just stay at my place for tonight..." Iceland said. Since I was only facing his back, I could not read his expressions. That is, if he would ever show expression. "Tomorrow I'll just bring 'ye back at Denmark's house, then he can sort things out."

"O-okay..." I mutter, keeping my head low and stepping in his footprints. We took a few turns, my head still low, and I felt the surroundings evolve into a suburban area, my head still low and my white boots just stepping into Iceland's footprints. I found it amusing how my feet were almost as big as his, leaving no trace of my existence.

What I didn't realize was that the Icelandic teenager had halted and I was still walking at his rate. He had already unlocked the door and I slammed into him, letting out a small squeak, and knocking us both over. I fall on his back, collapsing into the ground. He was like a pillow so I did not suffer as much impact as he did. I quickly step up, letting out another childish squeak that I would probably never get out of my system, apologizing. "I-I'm so sorry!" I swallow, watching him get up and turning around, still emotionless.

"It's fine."

There was so much meaning and emotion in that response, it was unbearable. I just keep my mouth shut and follow him inside. There was a small hallway with gray walls and dark carpet; on the far right was a door which led to the kitchen and living room and straight ahead were a set of carpeted stairs that led up to, what I was assuming, Iceland's bedroom.

"Hey, punks!" a voice screeches.

I look around to see where the voice came from. I felt a small wind coming from above my head and two waddled feet touch down on my head. I jump a bit, then stay immobile, my eyes moving frantically around and my chest heaving. There was a bird on my head! The bird - which I recognize as a puffin - looks over and its beady black eyes and large orange beak were really close to my face. There was never a variety of seabirds on my island - just a few seabirds and such, so I did not have much knowledge of them.

"Emil, is this your girlfriend?!" the puffin squawks. "She's cute, I'd say! What country is she?"

I look over to Iceland, smiling sheepishly. His cheeks were brushed a light pink and his violet eyes were widened. "Sh-she's not m'girlfriend!" he puffed, narrowing his eyes.

"'Ello there," I smile, standing upright and feeling a bit more comfortable with having this bird on my head. "I'm Faroe Islands, but you can call me Laila." I look a bit closer and notice a red bow perched on the puffin's chest, which made it distinct from the others. The puffin jumped from my head and landed on my arm, squawking again. "Do you have a name?"

"Mr. Puffin, that's me!" the puffin chirped. He sprung off my arm and flew around the room a little bit, then soared over to the living room. I smile as I found Iceland's pet very amusing. Iceland did not share mutual feelings about his pet. Maybe we would want to trade ours, considering that I hate my sheeps that constantly roam around my home...

Iceland walked down the hallway. Having nothing else to do, I follow him. This time I make sure to look up instead of having my mind in my own world. I have been so clumsy ever since I was small...it was one of the many things that I wanted to change about myself.

* * *

It was late at night, though it did not look any different than before. It was snowing even harsher. The Icelandic boy loaded wood into a fire as my mind dazed off, the blaze of fire reflecting in my vacant blue eyes. My body was trembling and I slowly scoot closer to the everlasting blaze, feeling the intense heat penetrating through my thick clothes. I lick my lips and feel my legs, which were closer to the fire heat up extremely fast. I turn around and face my back to the fire, balancing out the heat. I look down, avoiding eye contact, and feel my heated cheeks intense in color and warmth as I move my chapped lips. "Th-thank you..." I quiver. "I don't know where I'd be without y'help." He did not respond, so I closed my eyes. "Pardon me...I'm not very good with names...what was yours again?" I finally gather the bravery to look up at him.

He was standing by a window, gazing out of it. I saw the snowflakes reflect in his violet eyes. He let out a small sigh, fogging the window a little bit, then turns to me. "It's Emil...but I really hate that name. Just call me Iceland." His eyebrows lowered and he gazed away.

"Emil..." I say to myself. I keep my knees close to my chest and I feel my eyes grow heavy. Maybe drowsing off was another one of my many bad habits. I could hear the snowflakes hitting the window. I close my eyes for a longer time and fall asleep.

* * *

**Author Note: Thank you so much for all the follows! It means so much to me!**


End file.
